Pokemon High School!
by Anna10327
Summary: It's another high school AU, I know, it seems cliché. But if you really like these, read this story all you want. T for cussing up to the f word. Includes Advanceshipping, Gymshipping, and Cavaliershipping.
1. May & Dawn Move to Kanto

**By the way, Dawson, Henderson, and Cato are what I think May's, Misty's, and Dawn's last names are. I can't guarantee those are canon, but they are all a headcanon to me.**

* * *

14-year-old May Dawson wasn't happy about her move from Hoenn to Kanto. Her little brother, Max, was excited, though. He wanted to meet cute girls, because the ones in Hoenn always reject him. Well, May was a little excited, but only because she could meet her pen pal from last year. May's pen pal was a girl who lives in Kanto named Misty Henderson. They were the same age, and lived in similar situations. Sibling trouble, living in a Pokémon gym, and boys. Misty just understood. Even after the school pen pal project ended, they still kept in touch. May was transferring to the school of Kanto High School in Pallet Town. Misty was going there, too.  
On moving day, May packed up very fast. She wanted to get this over with. Max was still very excited.  
"May, I could get a girlfriend in Kanto!" Max said. May sighed.  
"Oh, 12 year olds, thinking it's easy to ask someone out..." she muttered. After listening to Max rant on for an hour, the Dawsons left for their plane. When they got on, all of their friends said goodbye to them. They didn't have to worry about the gym, since it was being taken over by a new leader that Norman, May & Max's dad, chose.  
On the plane, a blue haired girl her age asked, "Mind if I sit next to you?"  
"That's fine with me. I'm May Dawson, who are you?" May asked, putting out her hand.  
"I'm Dawn Cato. My family is moving to Pallet Town, Kanto." Dawn said, shaking May's hand.  
"Oh my gosh, our family is, too!" May screamed.  
"Where's your family?" Dawn asked.  
"Oh, my brother is sitting near my parents. He doesn't like strangers thinking I'm related to him. 12-year-old brothers can be total pests sometimes." May explained.  
"I have a huge family. There's my sister Tori, my stepsister Ashlyn, my brother Jared, and my stepbrother Jason." Dawn said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know your parents were divorced!" May said, feeling sorry for Dawn.  
"It's okay. I'm used to it now." May talked with he new friend, Dawn, for hours until they made it to Kanto.  
"Oh, May, wouldn't it be cool if we lived near each other?" Dawn asked.  
"Oh my god, it would! Maybe we could talk to our families about it!" May squealed. The two friends went off the plane, talking about what being neighbors would feel like. At the airport, May & Dawn ran into Misty, who was waiting for May.

* * *

**I really don't know if Dawn has siblings, but oh whatever, it's an AU. Dawn's family is based on my best friend's, Abbie, family. She has a sister named Tori and a stepsister named Ashlyn. I know she has a brother (not sure if she has a stepbrother too), but I don't know their (his) name(s). Or age(s). By the way, Brock is in 11th grade in this AU. If he were 5 years older than Ash and the gang in this AU, he'd be out of college already! And I really need Brock in this fanfic. Plus he has a girlfriend at first, Giselle, from the episode The School of Hard Knocks. Also he's a new student, like May & Dawn. Brock dumps his girlfriend after meeting Misty and realizing he loved her. **


	2. Misty Meets Brock and Gets Detention?

(Misty's POV)  
I was supposed to show _3_ new students around the school today. My mom taught there before she died, so I have been there a lot and know my way around. Usually I hate this job of showing new kids around. My autism doesn't let me get along with people well. Ugh. **(A/N: Autistic people are usually anti-social, I know this because I'm autistic and anti-social myself.)** But today, the 3 new students were actually pretty awesome. One of them was my old pen pal from Hoenn, May Dawson. The other 2 people, I didn't know at first. I'm still glad they came, though.  
"May!" I ran to May and hugged her when she walked in the school. "Who's the other girl?" I asked.  
"Oh, this is Dawn Cato. You should know her famous mother, Andromeda." May explained.  
"Hi. I've heard so much about you, Misty. I just met May today on the flight here, and she mentioned you a lot." Dawn said. After she stopped talking, a boy I assumed was in 11th grade walked in. I knew I haven't seen him before, so I knew he was the other new kid. Damn, he was cute. His messy brown hair, tan complexion, and barely open eyes, they were all oh so perfect. I sighed. "He probably has a girlfriend," I said to myself. I was daydreaming for a while until I saw the boy in front of me. "Um, where's the principal's office?" he asked. I forgot what he was asking for a second. "What's your name?" I asked, obviously looking like a total idiot. He hesitated for a few seconds and said, "Brock. My name is Brock. Where is Mr. Martin's office?" I snapped out of my idiocy. "I'll walk you there, and I can carry your books for you. Your hands look full." I offered. Brock thought about it for a few seconds, then said, "Okay." I knew this guy thought I was crazy. During our very short trip to the principal's office, I asked him, "Do you have a girlfriend? A guy as perfect as you _has_ to have one." Brock hung his head. "Nope. I fall in love with so many girls, but they never like me back. All the ones who do like me don't interest me." he explained. I sighed. "I know. I used to be in love with Ash Ketchum, but we're just friends. I got over him with a guy I just met." I said vaguely, Brock not knowing the guy who had me get over Ash was him. "Ok, here's Mr. Martin's office. I'll take you to your homeroom later." Brock looked confused. "But won't you have to go to class too?" he asked. I laughed. "My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Demon as I call her, would wish I didn't come to class at all!" Yep, my homeroom teacher hates me. Not even the fact I was a Sensational Sibling impressed her.

* * *

So later, I walked Brock to his homeroom and went to mine. It turns out May & Dawn have Mrs. Demon's homeroom also! When I got in the class, May was laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked. Dawn said, "You totally have a crush on Brock, don't you?" I blushed. "No, I don't," I lied. We heard fingernails scratch on the board, but it was just Mrs. Demon. "Time for morning work. Pages 4-38 in your math book." Mrs. Demon didn't even bother to introduce May & Dawn, and 34 whole pages was ridiculous. Mrs. Demon snuck up behind me. "Henderson, why aren't you doing those pages I gave you?" she asked. I jumped out of my desk, because I was getting mad. "I'm not taking your shit anymore. You forget to introduce two new students and give us 34 whole math pages? I'm sorry, but this is a school, not a dictatorship, Hitler." I snapped. "Young lady, you are getting detention!" Mrs. Demon said. "I don't fucking care! It's better than sitting through your class!" I left the classroom and slammed the door. When I went into the hall, I ran into Ash Ketchum, my childhood best friend. "Misty, why are you not in class?" he asked. I asked the same thing, and he said had to go to the nurse for his inhaler. For a second, I forgot his asthma. "I yelled at Mrs. Demon and cussed at her," I explained. "Now I have detention. I walked out angrily just for dramatic effect." Ash laughed. "Misty, I want to see that! Also, I have detention too, you're not alone. I picked a fight with Gary Oak in the hall. Dawn stepped in front of Gary and got punched instead of him, and she had to go to the nurse's office for an ice pack earlier." Ash said.

* * *

After I endured a half hour of detention, Brock, who was going to sign up for Art Club today, asked me something. "Misty, can you help me with something? I heard you're a Program Challenge student and can mentor people my age. I need help with calculus. Tomorrow, can you come to my house to help me study?" I tried my best to prevent screaming. I just nodded. "Just beware of my little siblings. I have 10 of them, and they get a little weird if I bring a girl to the house." I was shocked. "You're the oldest of 11 children? That's weird, I'm the youngest in my family of 4!" I laughed. Brock just walked off and waved awkwardly. I sighed, staring at him. But May & Dawn were behind me. "You love Brock, don't you, Mist?" May asked. I blushed. "No, I don't. I just think he's cute. And nice. And perfect." I tried to sound like Brock was just a friend to me, but it failed. "Misty, face it. You love him. I know the feeling. You know Ash Ketchum?" May asked. I explained that he was my childhood best friend. "Well, I've been flirting with him lately, and he seems to like me back! Oh, Ash is such a gentleman..." May drifted off into a daydream. I let her have a moment to herself, but Dawn brought her back to earth. "If you ask me, I think he's weird." May gasped. "Dawn, Ash is not weird. He's charming. I actually like Ash for a valid reason, unlike you, who only has a crush on Gary Oak for his famous grandfather. So, who needs a lesson in love? Me or you?" May asked. The two started arguing. I facepalmed, and went to the school parking lot.

* * *

I drove home, and my sisters asked why I was late. I said I had detention and rushed to their rooms. "Come on, these rooms are so messy!" I knew Lily, Daisy, and Violet were all following me. I was looking for some makeup, but my 3 sisters caught me in the act. "Misty, what are you doing?" Daisy asked. I ran to my room, not wanting to explain.  
"Misty, just tell us what you need! We won't put you in trouble!" Lily shouted. I thought I should told them, because nothing gets by my sisters. They were like my babysitters, despite that I am too old for one. Our parents died a long time ago, and my sisters are old enough to be my guardians. Daisy, who was kind like a talking diary, came to ask what I needed so badly. "Okay, Daisy. I'll tell you. I was looking for makeup. Don't call me crazy for it. I met a cute new boy named Brock today, and he asked me to mentor him tomorrow. I wanted to impress him. But let me just say this, Ash has nothing on Brock. He might be an 11th grader, but I don't care. I have a crush on him." I explained. Daisy somehow understood. "Isn't the ladies choice dance coming up at school?" she asked. "Yes, it is. I'm already planning to ask Brock, but someone else might beat me to it. A guy as fine as him is usually the kind of guy that can get a girlfriend without even trying. Also, don't worry about any leftover feelings I might have for Ash. My friend, May, has a thing for him and I want to save Ash for her to keep." Daisy talked to me for a few more hours, giving me advice on how to act normal around Brock, but flirt with him at the same time. These are the times where I really love her. Daisy understands all my problems, from puberty to boy drama. Anyway, it was hard to sleep knowing I was mentoring Brock the next day.


	3. Max's Serect Relationship

(Misty's POV)  
"Misty, time to wake up," Violet said the next morning. I was actually awake for most of the night, and was tired as hell.

"Huh?" I asked groggily.

"Sis, wake up! It's time for school already!" she explained. I gasped.

"Oh no. I got to hurry!" I ran to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, and somehow got ready in 5 minutes.

"Misty, you look a little sleepy. Mind if I drive today?" Violet asked.

"No, I'm fine," I lied, yawning. "Okay, Vi, fine. You can drive today."

So Violet drove me to school, and it was 8:30 when we got there. I ran into the hall, since 1st period was starting soon. Guess who I ran into? Brock, the cute 11th grader who caused me to lose lots of sleep just thinking about.

"Oh, hi, Misty!" Brock shouted. He gave me a high five. I saw a girl beside him.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's my new girlfriend. I asked her out last night, and she said yes!" Brock explained. I felt myself getting angrier, but tried to conceal it.

"Oh, midget, I'm going to the dance with him because I'm actually his age." His new girlfriend, whose name was Giselle, said. When Brock & Giselle headed to their classes, Giselle turned around and stuck out her tongue. It was official. This jerk needed to die.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)  
"For the last time, Dawn, I am not a poet like my grandfather!" Gary said.

"I don't care, you look cute saying poems anyway!" I shouted.

"Look, you can't like a guy because of his family. So stop stalking me." Gary snapped.

"You're one to talk! You probably are only talking to me for my famous mother!" I said. Gary blushed.

"Dawn, I am not. Also I don't date girls who don't like me for me." he said.

"But Gary, I do!" I cried. It was too late.

He'd left with all his friends, and Ash mouthed to me, 'So sorry, Dawn, he's a bit cocky sometimes'. I knew that, no one had to tell me. But why did I love him so much? It wasn't for his famous grandfather, Samuel Oak. Gary was just perfect in an imperfect way. After questioning my feelings for a long time, Misty & May came up to me. Misty looked mad and May was trying to calm her down.

"May, what's wrong with Misty?" I asked. May said it was a touchy subject, but explained anyway.

"That Brock kid she is in love with just got a girlfriend. Misty is very mad now, don't provoke her." I wanted to something to help so bad, but I was worried she'd kill me.

"Mist, don't worry. Gary doesn't believe I love him for him. Who is Brock's girlfriend?" I asked, hoping to at least get an answer. I never got a response, because for the rest of the day, Misty was cussing under her breath.

The least vulgar thing she said was: "You whore, you think that stealing guys from other girls is okay. I will fucking kill you if you hurt Brock."

* * *

(Ash's POV)  
At lunch, I wasn't expecting Dawn to want to talk to me.

"Ash, I need your advice," she said.

"Well, shouldn't you talk to Misty or May about it?" I asked.

"Misty is very mad and May is stressed out because of it. Also, it's about Gary. I know he's your best friend, and I need help making him see me as more than a frenemy. Please, help however you can!" Dawn begged. I wasn't exactly comfortable giving a girl advice, but she's the only girl who actually loves Gary. When it comes to my best friend since I was 2 (Did you think I meant my best friend was Dawn? Ha, I barely know her), I'd do anything.

"First things first, prove you love him by asking him to the ladies' choice dance," I said. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"You idiot, I've tried that," she said.

"Well, maybe I could convince him. Gary believes everything I say. Like when we were 5th graders and I told him that Scary Movie 3 tape was real. Gary is so gullible, that's why he gets pranked so much on April Fools Day." I explained. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell him, or sit here and give me useless exposition?" she asked angrily. It took a long time to get Dawn be able to stand me, but I did it. I promised I would ask Gary if he wants to go with Dawn the next morning, and she kissed me on the cheek as a thanks.

* * *

(May's POV)  
I walked home and saw Max writing something in the kitchen.  
"Watcha doing?" I asked my little brother. He blushed and tried (horribly) to hide any evidence of what he was just doing.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Norman Max Alexander Dawson the 3rd, I know you're doing something. Tell me. If you're reading Dad's porno mags, I swear, I won't tell." I said.

"No, May, it's not that. I was writing to some girl." Max confessed.

"Max has a girlfriend!" I teased, the way he used to do to me.

"Yes, May, I do. She lives in Hoenn, so we're in a long distance relationship. Since we just moved, we both resorted to sending letters." Max explained.

"But how did you hide the fact you've been doing so?" I asked.

"She hasn't sent anything yet. I think it's time to come clean with Mom and Dad, because they always check the mail the instant it comes."

"So, what's the name of this girl?" I asked.

"Her name is Hazel Morgan. Morgan's not her last name or middle name, she's just one of those people with two first names. You know, like China Anne McClain?" Max said. I nodded. "She loved me before I had my glasses taken off, so that's a good sign. I always had a thing for her, but never thought she'd ever give me the time of day." he continued.

"Aw, that's romantic. I wish me and Ash were like that." I said, drifting off into a daydream about what it'd be like dating Ash.

"Who's Ash? Some kid at school?" Max questioned.

"Only the cutest boy ever. Even his messy black hair is irresistible. I barely know him well, but he's just so sweet. Ash Ketchum is a real gentleman. He lets me sit next to him at lunch, even if Gary and his other friends disapprove. He treats me like I'm his girlfriend. Oh, I've never felt like this for a guy. Max, help me please. I'm getting my first crush. You've experienced this millions of times, and I need help. But I can't help loving this doofus, he's just so charming." I explained.

"I thought me falling in love was crazy," Max muttered to himself. He did agree to help me, but still thought I was crazy. He might've had many crushes before, but never ones as extreme as mine.

* * *

(Misty's POV)  
Brock had canceled the mentoring, but Dawn came over to my house with ice cream.

"Here, Misty. I'll eat with you." she said.

"Thanks, Dawn! None of the friends I've ever had would've helped me out like this. Not even Ash." I said. Dawn gave me a spoon, and opened her ice cream tub.

"Here's to romantic drama," she announced. We clinked spoons and ate ice cream, as if we were making a toast with wine. (Of course, we're not old enough for alcohol, but I was just making a metaphor! Don't judge me, okay?)

"I'm really sorry that Gary rejected you. Do you know what he told me?" I asked. Dawn got curious. "Gary said he likes you, too. Not just as a friend, stalker, or fangirl like how Brock probably sees me, but as in like liking you. He only rejected you because he thought you were tricking him, and didn't want to get his hopes up, thinking it was real."

"Are you kidding? He likes me?" Dawn asked, eyes lighting up.

"Nope. Just ask him to the dance again and prove you love him." I suggested. Dawn laughed.

"That's what Ash told me to do!" Dawn was laughing so hard, I thought I saw blood stains on her pants.

"You actually got romantic advice from Ash? He is miserably single, since he knows nothing about romance. I've had a crush on him for years, but was always so dense. That was before I met Brock, though. Brock is very romantic, and actually has something going on in his mind." I said.

"May had no advice for me, so she suggested I consult Ash. In her eyes, Ash is perfect. Anyways, he is Gary's best friend, so he was a pretty good counselor, seeing that he knew everything about Gary." Dawn explained.

"Girl, isn't romance everywhere at our school? I heard that Calem and Shauna have a thing for each other, and lots of other stuff. Like Giselle is cheating on Brock, who I love. Or that Ash likes May too. But then again, these are rumors. On the other hand, though, Calem & Shauna do act like more than friends. And so do Ash & May." I said.

"Mist, I agree. Calem & Shauna are a power couple, but don't even notice. I'm almost ready to set them on a blind date with each other." Dawn scoffed.

So the both of us talked for so long, Dawn actually was allowed to spend the night. (Her mom and my sisters didn't mind as long as we slept at the right time, which we actually did)

* * *

**So yeah, a lot of romantic drama. Max has a long distance relationship (funny because he has his first relationship before May does), May has a really head-over-heels crush for Ash, Dawn is seeking advice from Ash to ask Gary to the dance, and Brock got a girlfriend, much to Misty's chagrin. But seriously, isn't it funny how Max had a relationship before his older sister did? In real life, my first relationship was longer than any relationship my older cousin has ever had. (I'm 11 and she's 14) So I'm kind of relating Max's relationship to real life here. Ironically mine was secret, just like Max's! But my parents still don't know. Hehehe! PM me if I should tell you next chapter my relationship story in the Author's Note. Or just review. Either one is fine.** **Oh yeah, I ship Calem & Shauna from Pokémon X and Y. I don't know if they are on the show, but in the game, I totally ship them. In the game (I have Pokémon Y, by the way), Calem said he was going to stay and protect Shauna at some point, which I just couldn't resist. Those two are like Misty & Brock renewed for this generation. I do ship Calem with the player too, though! (Only if the player is female, because Serena replaces him if you're a guy)**


	4. How May Met Ash

**yo2014- Brock thought she was teasing Misty. Also, I'll show how May met Ash just for you! I love those reviews telling me what I can do to be a better writer, so send 'em in!**

* * *

(May's POV)  
"First of all, May, tell me how you met Ash so I can get some dirt on him," Max said.

"Okay!" I replied.

_It all started on the way to homeroom on the first day of school. I was daydreaming and walking, which you know is bad since I'm clumsy. I bumped into something, and fell. I got up and saw what I fell on. It was a boy. _

_"Watch where you're going next time!" he said. _

_I couldn't help but stare. He was just so cute. Messy black hair, brown eyes, his warm smile, were all just so hard not to stare at. _

_"What's your name? I'm Maybelle Elisabeth Dawson, but never call me Maybelle, okay? I prefer May instead." I explained._

_"Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum." he introduced himself. Ash took my hand and kissed it. "A beautiful lady like you has to have a boyfriend. If you don't, I'd like to be him sometime." _

_I blushed. "Aw shucks, Ash! I don't have a boyfriend, by the way. I'll think of it and ask you when I get the right answer." I said. _

_"Do you want to sit with me at lunch today? I'll talk to Gary and the guys about it. I won't sit near them if they won't allow you to sit with us. I'll just sit with your friends." Ash explained._

_"Okay, sounds nice," I said. He went to his classes, and I didn't see him until lunch. _

_"Misty, Dawn, do you mind if I sit with Ash Ketchum today?" I asked._

_"Isn't Ash one of those popular boys?" Dawn asked._

_"Yes, he is. Ash just asked me this morning if I wanted to sit with him and his friends, and I agreed to." I told Dawn. "Well, see you guys later!" I found Ash and his 3 friends. _

_"Oh, May, you're here!" Ash exclaimed. "Allow me to get your chair." He pushed out a chair, and I sat down. Such a gentleman, I thought._

_"May, these are my friends. This is Gary." Ash pointed to a boy with spiky brown hair. "This is Paul," he pointed to a purple haired guy. "And this is Drew," Ash said, pointing a dude with a green bowl haircut. _

_"Ash, why did you bring a girl to the table?" Paul asked in a monotone._

_"She's the new girl, and I thought we should treat her like the princess she is. Come on, Paul, feel some emotion for once, you fun sponge!" he yelled._

_"It's just, you never do this with new students, Ash. What's with the wacky behavior?" Drew asked. Ash refused to answer the sentence._

_"If you want to be alone with her, that's fine. I'll go sit next to Dawn Cato." Gary said. Ash & I walked off to an empty table. We talked about the weirdest stuff. But during that lunch period, I realized that I loved Ash. And the rest is history._

"Sounds romantic," Max said.

"Oh, it was!" I gawked.

"So, this guy is bold. I like him. Well, you have to fight fire with fire. Ask if you can mentor him or something like that. Anything to get to know him better." Max advised.

"Okay, Max, I'll try," I said.


	5. How Gary & Dawn Met

**This might be the only chapter in 3rd person.**

* * *

_Dawn Cato was at the beach with her family, and was glad she could at least get some time off from having Pokémon trainers come to her mother's gym. She did like watching the battles, but hated it when her mom's Pokémon got hurt. But now her dad ran the gym, since her mother was in Kanto Dawn built a sandcastle so she could impress Tori and her father. Just when she was going to show it to Tori and her dad, a boy accidentally walked over the sandcastle, destroying it. _

_"Watch where you're going!" Dawn shouted. But then she got a good look at the boy's face, and fell in love instantly. He had spiky brown hair, green eyes, and looked somewhat buff for a 7-year-old. _

_"...But this time, I'll let it slide. What's your name?" Dawn asked, staring at the boy lovingly. _

_"I'm Gary Oak. Grandson of the one and only Professor Oak. You look beautiful. Wait, did I really just say that?" Gary was blushing, hoping Dawn really didn't hear that. _

_"I'm Dawn Cato, the daughter of Andromeda Black Cato. Wanna go play in the ocean for a while?" Dawn was hoping to hang out with Gary. He accepted, which Dawn was excited about. The two had fun for hours, which made Dawn upset that the days wouldn't be like this for long. Well, then, she didn't know where Gary was actually from, and had no idea she wouldn't meet him again for years._

_"So, where are you from? I'm from Twinleaf." Dawn really wanted to get to know this boy better, and she assumed Gary wasn't from Twinleaf, because she'd never met him before._

_"Darn, you're from Sinnoh? I'm all the way from Pallet Town in Kanto! I might never get to see you again after this vacation, sadly. I really wanted to hang out with you and stay in Sinnoh forever, but I'd really miss my best friends. Especially Ash." Gary looked like he was going to cry, just the thought of leaving Dawn or abandoning Ash made him upset._

_"It's okay, Gary. When I finish middle school, I'm moving to Kanto. My mom lives there now, along with most of my siblings. She said it's okay if I live here in Sinnoh until I finish middle school. I really will miss my friends when I move, so I'm staying here for a few years. I might see you again in high school, but in case we don't, let's give each other something to remember us bye." Dawn explained. Gary was devastated that he wouldn't see Dawn for years. Back in Kanto, he was popular, but no girls ever liked him. But Dawn on the other hand, really loved him. Well, in Kanto, there were girls who loved Gary, but only for his grandfather. Dawn was pretty and loved him for him. He could see the two of them having a nice future together, and maybe even getting married. But Gary knew not to get his hopes up, since he can't predict the future._

_"Let's make a paper book of memories. That would help." Gary suggested._

* * *

Gary's idea actually happened. One copy was made for Dawn by Gary, and vice versa. When Dawn left, Gary treasured his book. None of his friends knew why. If anyone if tried messing with the book, he'd put them in the hospital. Whenever he got depressed, he read the book, knowing that Dawn was probably missing him the way he missed her. Dawn wrote a letter for Gary to read until she moved to Kanto, and here's what it said:

_ Dear Gary,  
I wish we could've known each other longer. The day I get to Kanto, I'll visit your grandfather's lab and ask to see you. I hope you never forget me. You were my first true best friend, and taught me a lesson. Most people I know who have attempted to be my friends have always been two-faced jerks, but you make me believe in true friendship. I love you, Gary, and hopefully you'll feel about me the way I do about you. I've only known you for a few days, but those days have been the best ones of my life.  
__ Sincerely, Dawn _

Gary didn't know that Dawn had forgotten her childhood memories, even Gary. She had amnesia at the age 9, but recovered. Her doctors said that her brain injury was fatal, but she survived. However, it hadn't gone away completely. It gave Dawn dementia. On occasion, she did look at the book, but never knew why it felt so important to her. She did keep her promise of coming to Kanto, but didn't tell him the day she moved. Both of them were 9th graders when Dawn moved to Kanto, and even after almost 9 years, Gary still loved her. He never let any girl dare replace Dawn, though he knew that it was impossible for that to happen. But he didn't want to forget Dawn and miss her when he got a chance to have her. But when the Ladies Choice Dance came and Gary rejected Dawn, he was full of remorse. Dawn didn't remember him the way he remembered her, and now she was going to end up with a guy that Gary could do better than. He didn't know why he rejected Dawn, thinking she only liked him for his grandfather. Now he was going to have to tell her the truth, but it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

One day, Dawn was cleaning her room and found a booklet. It read on the cover, "To Dawn, From Gary". She looked interested in it, because she never thought Gary gave her anything. She opened it, and saw pictures of her and Gary. On the last page was a letter from Gary that Dawn thought she imagined was there.

_ Dear Dawn,  
I will always miss you. Your twinkling eyes shine brighter than the stars themselves, and they match your hair. The instant I looked into your aquamarine eyes, I realized I loved you. Hopefully when we reunite, you don't change. I never want you to change. I couldn't ask for a better girl to love than you. Even when you don't think so, you're beautiful. Inside and out. I love you, Dawn, and not just as a friend. Not even a best friend. I love you as the person I could spend my life with. I never had the courage to say this, but, will you go out with me in high school? By then, you wouldn't have left my mind. In fact, I'm going to start denying date requests from other girls just for you. I don't want you to be replaced. You can't just buy a girl as fabulous as you. You'd be worth a million bucks. You're one in a million, and you mean to me more than my whole life does._

_ Love, Gary  
__P.S, if you meet my friends Ash, Paul, and Drew, ignore anything they do to taunt me._

Dawn couldn't help but shed a tear. "I didn't know Gary was my friend when I was 7," she said, choked up with tears. Dawn picked up the phone, and called Ash, who now had give her his number, just in case she needed assurance.

"Dawn? Why'd you call?" Ash inquired.

"I found this booklet from Gary. It was full of pictures of us when we were kids and he even wrote a letter to me. Can you get Gary on the line?" Dawn asked.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Ash said. A few seconds later, Dawn heard snickering in the background. Then some yelling. Gary got on the line shortly afterwards.

"Gary, I have a question," Dawn said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering something. I saw the booklet you made when we were kids, and it's all coming back now. Your generosity is making me cry. I never met a guy who loved me like you do. Will you go to the Ladies Choice Dance with me?" Dawn was crossing her fingers.

"Yes, Dawn, I will," was Gary's response.

"Finally, we can make up for the years we've never spent together!" Dawn stopped crying, and was happy.

* * *

The next day at school, she told Misty & May the good news.

"I still have yet to ask Ash," May said.

"Want me to take care of it? I'll ask for you, girl." Dawn assured. She walked to Ash. "Ash," He didn't respond. "Ash Ketchum," Didn't even stir. "Ass Ketchup," she snapped. Ash finally responded.

"Whadda want?" he asked groggily, apparently sleeping before being beckoned by Dawn.

"My friend May was wondering if you'd go with her to the dance," Dawn considered slapping him awake, but her words helped wake him up. Ash nodded. Then he jumped up and ran across the halls.

"Gary, May wants to take me to the dance! Finally!" he shouted. _Man, I still don't see why she likes Ash, _Dawn thought.

* * *

**The Ass Ketchup thing wasn't original, okay? I just thought it was funny! I might put VaniPetalShipping in this story. Thanks to reviewers on my Truth or Dare story for coming up with this name! But if I do put VaniPetalShipping in this story, I'll make Serena the same age is Max, which is currently 12, respectively.**


	6. More New Students?

**kittynya- She was trying to wake Ash up, that's all. And here's how Dawn got amnesia (a mini chapter just for you!):**

_** Dawn Cato was a 4th grader, and hated her school. She had to deal with having only 2 friends, mean teachers, finding out she had dyslexia, and worst of all, Paul. He bullied her every day. He announced that this year was his last year living in Sinnoh, and Dawn was glad. Paul called her a lesbian for no real reason, spread rumors about her that her friends knew for a fact wasn't true, and that kind of thing. But one day at recess, a girl named Victoria fell on a rock and her friend, Miranda, was blamed for it. Victoria had stolen Dawn's Eeevee figurine, and Miranda was trying to get it back for her. But everyone was saying that Miranda pushed Victoria.**_

_**"Nice job pushing her, faggot," Paul told Miranda. Dawn couldn't accept it. **_

_**"Miranda did not push her, you idiot!" Dawn shouted, pushing Paul.**_

_** That very recess day had embarrassed Miranda & Dawn. Paul had gotten her revenge on her a week later, by getting all of his friends to throw rocks at her, as if she were a wild Pokémon and they were trying to catch her. One rock hit Dawn in the head, and it was a really big one. She was hospitalized. After 1 day, it was confirmed Dawn had amnesia. She was sent to rehab to help get her memory back. It took years, but she hadn't made a full recovery. Dawn had forgotten her childhood memories, even how she got amnesia in the first place.**_

**That was based on my experience with this kid at school named Will, who is my Paul and I'm his Dawn. (Not romantically, ew!) He did call me a lesbian and blamed Abbie for pushing a girl named Victoria. Also, I actually did push Will. But he didn't get his revenge, he probably doesn't have the balls.**

* * *

(Iris' POV)  
Today was my first day in Kanto. My best friend, Cilan, had moved with me. I was glad I could leave Unova without leaving Cilan. I was excited to move to Kanto, but it really wouldn't be the same without Cilan. I just got lucky, though, and his family moved too! When we walked into our new school, we met a girl with blue hair, aquamarine eyes, and an orange floral dress.

"Hi, I'm Dawn," she said. Me & Cilan introduce ourselves.

"We're both from Unova, and today's our first day. I see that you're happy for some reason," I told Dawn.

"The ladies choice dance is tonight! And I'm going with my crush, Gary Oak!" Dawn squealed.

"Wait, ladies choice dance? Are you insane?" I asked her, blushing. She nodded excitedly.

"Dawn, can we talk alone?" I inquired. I mouthed, 'Sorry, Cilan'. He gave a thumbs up, giving me his okay to talk to Dawn in private.

"So, what can I do you for?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it's about the dance," I explained.

"Okay," Dawn nodded.

"And I really want to ask Cilan. I'll lose my nerve, though. He's my best friend, and I really love him. I'm afraid he'll reject me. Can you help me muster up the courage to ask?" I begged.

"Iris, don't worry. Just try asking him. I'm sure he'll say yes. In fact, I thought you two were already a couple the instant you walked in!" Dawn laughed. "It's not that hard, really," She pushed me over to Cilan, and winked.

"Um, C-Cilan, w-will you go to the d-d-dance with me?" I stuttered. Cilan hesitated before responding.

"Oh, Iris, I'd love that!" he said. Cilan hugged me, and Dawn, from behind Cilan, winked.

* * *

(Misty's POV)  
8 hours to go. I needed to find a way to sabotage Brock & Giselle. But then, I got an idea...

"Um, Misty, what's with the evil laugh? You're kind of freaking out Iris here," Dawn said, pointing to a purple haired girl whom I've never seen. I knew that she was a transfer student the instant I saw her.

"Nothing," I lied, going back to my daydream.


End file.
